


Surrealism

by Franklyn



Series: Bloodhound [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Needs a Hug (Apex Legends), Bloodhound-centric (Apex Legends), Dimension Travel, Gen, POV Bloodhound (Apex Legends), POV Horizon | Mary Somers, POV Wraith | Renee Blasey, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklyn/pseuds/Franklyn
Summary: They wake up with a pounding head, blood on their clothes that isn’t theirs, and a familiar face looking down at them.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Horizon | Mary Somers, Bloodhound & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Loba Andrade & Bloodhound
Series: Bloodhound [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Surrealism

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by unusualJournalist’s fic, Dream. It was so interesting to me that I felt inspired to write my own version of it. I don’t know the full plot to their work as only the first chapter has been posted so far, so I’m sure this will be slightly different.
> 
> I sincerely hope they don’t mind me writing my own version of their fic as I have no ill intentions. If they do, I will delete this fic
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :)

_“Enemies pushing! Full squad!”_

_Bloodhound scans the area and finds three orange silhouettes quickly approaching._

_They pull out their Spitfire and follow their teammates to cover. Today they are paired with Wraith and Loba._

_They all had first pick of the good guns and armour thanks to the wolf, and with Wraith, they knew when they were in danger and when they were safe to loot._

_It had been a good game so far and Bloodhound has two kills under the belt, a still smoking sniper, mud on their boots, as well as some blood that has dried on the corner of their goggles and their gloves._

_The battle has been good so far. Bloodhound is enjoying the thrill of the hunt._

_As soon as their squad can find some cover, they may be able to take out this next enemy squad._

_They all quickly find a large wall near the Energy Depot to position themselves behind, and Bloodhound swaps their sniper out for their Hemlok._

_Wraith tells them she’s going to place a portal and get them as close to the enemy as she can._

_”Understood,” Bloodhound nods._

_Loba also agrees though she is keeping an eye on the enemy through AR, and occasionally shooting to keep them at bay._

_”Watch out for fences, I see Wattson,” she tells Wraith._

_”Copy that,” Wraith confirms._

_Wraith places the first portal and then phases out of sight as she heads in the direction of the enemy squad._

_Bloodhound watches the portal entrance, waiting for Wraith to place the end portal. They grip their Hemlok tightly in anticipation._

_A short moment later and they hear the telltale sign of Wraith placing the end portal. They’re not sure how close she has gotten to the enemy but they hear shooting so they step out of their cover and enter the portal._

* * *

Something makes contact with Bloodhound’s head and their eyes fly open in alarm. Their hand scrambles for a weapon that isn’t there as their head pounds in protest of the sudden movement, but as their vision goes from blurry to clear, they stop.

There is a face looking down at them, stern yet kind.

Bloodhound slowly rises from the ground, accepting the man’s offered hand.

When they’re on their feet, they stare at the man as a feeling of wrongness pesters their mind. They stare into his familiar brown eyes and he stares back at them.

They push stubbornly at the nagging feeling that something isn’t right and let their lips twitch up into a shaky smile.

”Artur,” they breathe, voice crackling through the respirator.

”Kid,” Artur replies with the barest smile touching his lips.

Bloodhound shuffles forward slowly, their hand still in Artur’s, then they throw themselves at him, wrapping their arms around him and burying their face in his shoulder.

Artur chuckles, the sound so familiar yet so unheard it almost makes Bloodhound cry.

”That was a nasty fall you took, kid,” Artur holds them at arm’s length, “are you hurt?”

Bloodhound is not sure what fall he is referring to but their head hurts. It is nothing to worry about, though.

”No,” they tell him, “I am unharmed.”

He tsks.

”Whose blood is this, _barn_?” He asks and gestures loosely at their mask.

Bloodhound frowns and lifts a hand up to touch their face where he had gestured, but pause when their hand comes in front of their face. It is stained with red blood. 

“I am not sure,” they admit. They aren’t bleeding. Whose blood do they wear?

”It seems that fall was worse then I realised,” Artur comments.

He places a hand on their back and begins to guide them back to the village.

”Let us get you cleaned up, kid.”

* * *

_”We’ve lost Hound! I’m out of meds. Fall back,” Loba yells._

_“What?” Wraith shouts back, tapping the comms, before she phases out of sight of the enemy._

_She stumbled as she comes back into reality, but she’s out of sight of the enemy for the time being so she taps back into the comms._

_”I have some meds. Can you revive them?” She asks Loba._

_”They’re not down, they’re_ gone _,” Loba growls._

_Not even a second later, Wraith hears the telltale sound of her blackmarket being placed. She’s not too far away, but Wraith isn’t sure she can get to her without being shot._

_”What do you mean, gone?” She asks._

_”They just disappeared!” Loba retorts._

_It’s obvious she’s frustrated. They’re outnumbered, especially with the second squad Wraith had seen approaching about a minute ago._

_“How?” Wraith huffs._

_“I don’t_ know _! I followed them through the portal, but they just disappeared. They didn’t even leave the portal.”_

_“That’s not possible, they have to have left the portal,” Wraith tells Loba urgently._

_The portal is long gone now. It disappeared a couple of minutes after Wraith placed it. But Loba is right. Wraith didn’t see Bloodhound leave it either, she’d just assumed they’d decided to stay in cover and snipe from afar._

_It’s no secret Hound is good at sniping. Anytime they’re on the opposite team to Wraith, she keeps an eye out for them. Even with the voices guiding her._

_”Well, they didn’t and now we’re on our own,” Loba replies._

_”Shit,” Wraith curses._

_She stand up quickly and then phases, heading in Loba’s direction. Screw the enemy squads. They’re fighting each other anyway._

_She makes it as close a she can before phasing back into reality then quickly enters the building Loba is in.  
_

_”We have to find them,” she tells Loba, pulling her away from her black market._

_Loba looks mildly surprised but recovers quickly and pulls her hand away from Wraith.  
_

_”There’s no time, beautiful, we have a Game to win,” she says._

_“You don’t understand,” Wraith growls._

_Guilt and worry eat away at her stomach as she tries desperately to figure out what has happened to Hound._

_“You’re right, I don’t,” Loba replies casually, reaching into her blackmarket and retrieving a syringe. “But what I do know is that there are two enemy squads out there, closing in on us as we speak.”_

_”They’re fighting each other. We can retreat now, find somewhere safe. But we need to get them back. My portals are dangerous, Loba. They contain infinite possibilities for every action we make. Every action we_ will _make or have ever made. We need to help them.”_

_Loba huffs and passes her syringe back and forth between her hands for a moment before she growls quietly to herself._

_”Fine, but if we lose the game because of them, I’ll be very upset,” Loba relents though there’s no real anger in her voice. She suddenly looks very unsettled._

_”Thank you,” Wraith breathes, relieved._

_”Thank me when we find them and win the game,” Loba says._


End file.
